Bluenote Stinger
Bluenote Stinger (ブルーノート・スティンガー Burūnōto Sutingā) is the former Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart. He is currently affiliated with Orochi's Fin in an unknown way. He is voiced by Shirō Saitō in the Japanese version of the anime and Chuck Huber in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Android 17 and Hiei. Appearence Bluenote is a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. Bluenote has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He seems to lack eyebrows (or has a very thin pair of them), as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back. Bluenote wears a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering Bluenote's legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth’s edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, Bluenote wears a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg’s side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, Bluenote wears a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat has a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways. On its back is a large kanji, meaning "Blue" (蒼), likely in reference to Bluenote's own name, and both of its sleeves are also emblazoned with a larger version of the same symbol which Bluenote has tattooed on his left wrist. Personality Bluenote seems anxious to get into battle, and is confident in his abilities. He considers fighting as a way to keep the body in shape. He seems, for the most part, loyal to Hades's commands, as he adheres to Hades's requests to stay in the airship, though he does remark that he will join the battle if half of the Seven Kin are defeated. Rustyrose describes him as being very obnoxious. He mostly displays a blank expression and often speaks without any emotion. Overall, he seems to be an ambitious man who strives to achieve his own goals and ignores those of others, including his superior's. He only shows interest in pursuing his own goals, as he doesn't care about his own guild's agenda, namely the battle against the Fairy Tail Guild over Zeref. He states that he only cares about the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave or, more precisely, the Powerful Magic sealed there. He has a habit of asking his opponents, "Can you fly?", in reference to whether they are actually strong enough to take him on. History Little is known about his history except that he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gohra Army during the Cabria War. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc He first appears in the Grimoire Heart Airship, where he is seen observing Hades dining and musing over the fact that three of the Kin were already defeated. He asks Hades when he can enter the fight, but Hades replies that this battle didn't require someone of his caliber. Bluenote then walks up to the dining table and creates vibrations that create a crater around the airship in an attempt to submerge it underground so they didn't have to encounter Fairy Tail. Hades stops him, saying that they should draw all of Fairy Tail's members in. Hades then tells him to remain in the airship, and as Bluenote sits down, he states that he will nonetheless join the fight if one more Kin was defeated. When Meredy is defeated by Juvia Lockser he leaves the ship without Hades noticing. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia run into Bluenote on the way back to the Fairy Tail camp. He crushes them into the ground with his Gravity Magic. After this he says that he is not interested in Fairy Tail or Zeref. He says that all he wants is to find the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. He then goes on to say that he wants the power of Fairy Glitter. Natsu questions what he is talking about and with his Magic he forces Natsu into the ground. While Bluenote overwhelms Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla, Cana Alberona arrives and attacks him to defend her friends. She then prepares to use Fairy Glitter. However, Bluenote is able to use his Magic to make her lose her balance. He is surprised to see Cana using the Magic he covets, and continues to attack everyone present. He taunts Cana and was about to kill her to obtain the Magic when Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar through the ground and attacks him. Bluenote angrily attacks him, but Cana sees this as a chance to attack with Fairy Glitter. However, Bluenote is able to parry the attack by using his Magic. He then tries to kill Cana again to take the Magic from her dead body but he was stopped by the arrival of an angry Gildarts Clive. Bluenote and Gildarts then face off as Bluenote shoots his Gravity Magic towards Gildarts and flips the ground he was standing on upside down, to which Gildarts disassembles and matches fists with Bluenote, resulting in a large explosion. Bluenote is in disbelief that Gildarts was able to overpower him. Bluenote and Gildarts then continue to fight a relatively equal match, until Azuma uproots Tenrou Island's tree and Gildarts along with every other member of Fairy Tail begin to have their power drained from them, and Bluenote begins to take the upper-hand in their battle. However after Erza defeats Azuma, the Magic is restored and Gildarts quickly gets back into the fight. Seeing this, Bluenote decides to get serious and summons Black Hole with the intent to suck Gildarts into it. Gildarts however uses Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean to crack and shatter the black hole, then punches Bluenote into the air, defeating him. Avatar arc Bluenote reappears in X792, as an affiliate of Orochi's Fin, during the attack on Margaret Town. As Sherria and Wendy dispatch the Mages of Orochi's Fin, they are grounded by Bluenote's Gravity Magic, and is quickly recognized by Carla, Wendy and Happy. As he prepares to attack Sherria, he is interrupted by the arrival of Natsu Dragneel, who seems to be unaffected by the increased gravity. Bluenote looks at Natsu and remembers him as the weakling he defeated on Tenrou Island, but decides that this time around he is dangerous and attacks him with his gravity. Natsu, however, is unaffected by Bluenote's gravity yet still, and as Bluenote remembers Fairy Tail and his defeat at the hands of Gildarts, he is defeated with a swift Fire Dragon's Roar that leaves him incapacitated and ends Orochi's Fin's assault on Margaret Town. Magic and Abilities *'Gravity Magic': A type of Magic which grants Bluenote control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Bluenote is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This Magic is powerful enough for Bluenote to shake the whole Grimoire Heart airship and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of his hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from his body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with him. He himself went on to claim that "no one is capable of moving under the weight of his gravity", and Lahar, a high-ranking officer of the Rune Knights, went on to note that Bluenote's Magic is at such a level that "not even a weed remains in the roads that he's walked", in reference to the feats he achieved in the past through the use of his power. **'Fall': Bluenote increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Bluenote to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, ; however, Gildarts Clive and Natsu were shown capable of standing normally even while under its effect. Fall can also affect magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground, and it is powerful enough to dispel even one of the three legendary spells of the Fairy Tail Guild, Fairy Glitter (though it should be noted that the spell was cast by an inexperienced user at the time). **'Black Hole': Bluenote extends his arms forwards before himself and before closing his palms together. This prompts a dark orb to appear in front of him, which creates a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. Such orb possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up. Bluenote described this spell as a "a point of infinite gravity that will suck up everything". *'Enhanced Durability': Bluenote possesses great physical resistance, having proven himself capable of emerging unscathed from Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar, of momentarily suffering Fairy Glitter and, after nullifying it, of standing without a single visible injury, and of taking a powerful, direct punch from Gildarts Clive with no consequences. *'Immense Strength': Bluenote is an extremely strong individual, having been capable of matching Gildarts Clive for a brief moment in strength, before, according to himself and much to his dismay, being overpowered, despite having suffered no consequences from this. The clash between their clenched fists, together with their magical auras, created an enormous shock wave which destroyed the surrounding area in a wide radius. Later, he could evenly match a headbutt from Gildarts. *'Immense Magic Power': Bluenote possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. It is so great that it could be sensed from great distances away from him. The collision between Bluenote and Gildarts' Magic Power completely destroyed the terrain around them. He also made claim that, being attuned to the flow of Magic, he could potentially process and use any spell in existence, even the highly-exclusive Fairy Glitter. When exerted, his Magic Power is both black and purple in color. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Bluenote has proven himself to be extremely accomplished in melee combat, having been capable of fighting on equal terms with Gildarts Clive for a decent amount of time. Bluenote's fighting style is similar to Gildarts', being focused around the use of strong, direct attacks, such as punches and headbutts. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes